


A Reminder

by darling_diary



Series: Shall We Vore [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, G/T, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: And now here’s the first piece for the Obey boys! Mammon is feeling a bit neglected and thinks Darling needs a reminder of whose human she is~Soft, safe vore, as always~Unwilling prey
Series: Shall We Vore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> These boys give off such pred energy.

“Oi, human!”

Darling turned around in her seat at the shout, Mammon swung open her door and walked in like it was his room he was entering and not hers. He pushed the door closed again with his foot, not taking his eyes off of her.

This should be fun.

Darling sighed, pushing her chair away from her desk and standing up. “You know, I’m always surprised at the cultural differences between our two worlds. See, in the human world, we have a concept known as knocking, if you’ve never heard of it before.”

Mammon waved his hand dismissively. “Why should I have to waste my time knocking when it’s your door, I can come and go as I please. Especially when it’s about something like this!”

She rolled her eyes. “Right.” She hadn’t liked mammon all the much when they first met, neither one of them too happy about the new arrangement they found themselves in against their wills. She’d thought he was a loud brat, he’d thought she was annoying and snarky, and both were completely right; but as they spent more time together they began to see past those traits. Now, she’d go so far as to say they were even friends. Comfortable enough that she’d spent multiple nights leaning against his side while he wrapped an arm around her; whether they talked the whole time or sat in silence doing their own things, she’d never expected to like being around him as much as she did.

As previously stated, though, he’s still a loud brat and she’s still annoying and snarky, so even not minding him in her room, she’d still give him shit for barging in.

He walked toward her, stopping close enough that she had to crane her neck to look up at him. Of course he had to be almost two feet taller than her, of course.

He poked a finger at her accusatory. “You’ve been ignoring me.”

“Huh?” she tilted her head, narrowing her eyes in confusion. This wasn’t what she’d been expecting. “Since when? We hung out like the other day.”

“Exactly! It was four whole days ago that you paid attention to me at home! You’ve been too busy either holed up in here or hanging out with those brothers of mine.”

True to his title, it seemed the avatar of greed wanted to hoard as much of her for himself as he could. She supposed he had a semblance of a point; they hadn’t hung out only the two of them in a couple of days. She knew how insecure he could get, and if she had to go out on a limb and guess, then that was what this was really about. Still, he could have gone about this differently, so she saw no trouble in poking back at him.

She shrugged. “We’ve both been busy. Tests are coming up that I’ve been trying to study for, and I happen to like your brothers.” She told the truth. Since coming to the House of Lamentation, she’d formed a bond, literally and figuratively, with all of the demonic brothers. Their relationships with each other had started to improve somewhat as well, but obviously juggling hanging out with each of them could still turn into little squabbles.

He scowled “Oh, so you’re saying you’d rather one of them be the one looking out for ya, is that it?”

She really wasn’t in the mood for this right now. Next item on her list would be working on his jealousy, though she wasn’t sure how effective that would be, probably like trying to convince a brick wall to sprout legs and move a couple inches to the right. The next sentence she said was admittedly probably not the smartest, but she never claimed knowing when to stop talking was her strongest skill. Raising her eyebrow in a challenging look, she said “And so what if I did?”

She’d expected him to get even more upset as soon as the words left her mouth. She’d expected him to do basically anything except for smirk, and there was something in that mischievous showing of his fangs that had Darling standing up straighter. “Then if that’s the case, I think the great Mammon needs to remind you exactly whose human you are.” And then he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Darling froze at this unexpected affection, but then she realized that wasn’t exactly what this was. It sounded like he was… whispering something. Words in a language she couldn’t recognize, and not words that felt like they were being whispered against her, more like they were being whispered into her. The more he spoke the warmer she felt; a pleasant warmth that wrapped around every inch of her and made her close her eyes from how nice it felt.

And when she opened them, that’s when she noticed the shrinking. She blinked, now starring straight forward at Mammon’s legs.

Above her, the demon barked out a quick laugh. “Shit, it actually worked!” He crouched down so he was level with her, and she instinctively took a step back seeing how much larger his face was, and so close too. “Aren’t you the cutest little thing like this, hm.” He teased, reaching out his hands to scoop her up before she could react.

The contact brought her out of her surprise. “Mammon, what the fuck?!”

He laughed. “I see the spell did nothing to shrink your feistiness.” He used one of his fingers to rub the top of her head, messing with her hair. She batted at his hand, scowling.

“What kind of joke is this, huh?” maybe she should have been afraid at this point, any normal person would have been when starring up into the face of a giant demon, and such a powerful one at that. But this was mammon; she’d learned by now that at least when it came to her, he was all bark and no bite, they’d come to form a bond deeper than any sort of demonic pact, so she was confident he wouldn’t do anything to actually hurt her.

He smirked at her question. “Were you not paying attention to what I said before? I’m reminding you of whose human you are. You’re mine.” He stood back up and then did something that surprised her all over again, he leaned forward and licked her.

She pushed against his cheek, but he kept his face pressed her tiny body, nuzzling against her and, she realized, smelling her.

“You know,” he said slowly “I’ve always thought you have the most delicious smell.”

Delicious?

He pulled away enough so that she could look into his eyes again, and this time she saw something new in them, something she’d never seen before when he looked at her, something she could describe with one word: hunger.

“Mammon…” she started, cautiously.

He lifted her up with one hand now, grabbing her around her back and under her arms, lifting her up into the air above his head. “Since I’m so generous, I’m gonna let you know that I put two spells on you a second ago, one that shrunk you and one that protects you. So no worries, digesting you wouldn’t be much fun in the long run.”

Darling squirmed in his grasp to no avail, eye widening at the word digest that only confirmed what she already started to guess at. “Mammon, you can’t be serious right now.”

His grin only widened in response, that glint in his eyes growing stronger as he watched her, and his stomach let out a small whine. She watched his lips part and could only wriggle about in his grasp as he lowered her towards them.

“Mammon!” She yelled. Her feet landed on his soft tongue, and he closed his mouth over her legs, her struggling not deterring him in the slightest. She could feel his tongue swirling around her, tasting her, his eyes closed and smiling. She started slapping at his sunglasses to get his attention, but his only response to that was to close his fist more securely over her, pinning her arms to her sides.

He seemed to get his fill of tasting her legs, because that’s when he swallowed them. She slid further into his mouth, her feet lodged solidly in his throat. She tried to twist and pull them free, but he only seemed to enjoy that, purring around her and reaching his free hand up to feel the small bulge in his throat. A bulge that grew as he swallowed again, dragging her deeper and leaving only the top half of her boy in the fresh air.

“Mammon, come on; I know you said you’re not looking to hurt me, but this, this is fucking nuts!”

Mammon opened one eye to peer at her, and it was clear how pleased he was with himself for coming up with this idea. He opened his mouth enough to wrap his tongue around her torso, tilting his head up and swallowing again to pull her deeper still. By this point, her feet had been pulled from his throat and now dangled in a larger space, what she knew to be his stomach. Her breath hitched at the realization.

Soon it was only her head above water, straining to look up into his eyes and give him a glare before he placed a finger on top of her and gave her a push, closing his lips fully behind her and sealing her in.

She could feel the heat before, but it became even more apparent at this point. His tongue greedily lapped at her, tasting every inch it could get to, paying extra special care to her face. She knew it wouldn’t accomplish anything and only made him hum in amusement, but she continued to move about, pushing her hands against the roof of his mouth. And then the tongue pushed her against the roof, and she could feel the swallow that would drag her fully into his throat before it even came. “You’re such a prick.”

Gulp.

She scrunched her eyes shut, muscle squeezing at her from all sides, grabbing and pulling at her tiny body. She could feel that hand still against his throat, taking pleasure in feeling her shape.

Swallow after swallow, he dragged her in, the muscles of his throat working hard to pull such a large object. She wondered if he’d cast a spell on himself as well to make this possible, or if this was simply something demons could do. For all the brothers casually talked about eating her, she’d never really taken them seriously until now.

Soon the rest of her was squeezed into his stomach as well, stretching the walls out. She could both feel and hear Mammon groan at the sensation.

He blew out a breath now that his throat was free. His demonic physiology allowed him to breathe for the most part during the swallowing, but he still felt like he had to take a minute to fully catch his breath again. It’d been a bit of hard work getting her down but, he glanced at his full, moving belly, totally worth it.

He placed a hand on top of it, pressing against Darling. “There, now you’re right where you belong, human.” He smushed and rubbed his hand into the flesh, toying with her, before giving the surface a solid pat.

Inside, Darling growled, arms folded. It was too dark for her to see anything, but she could certainly feel the space pressed all around her, constantly moving and kneading against her. It was wet and slimy and… well, actually pretty soft?

“Oi, what’s up? Giving me the silent treatment now, Darling? You shouldn’t be mad, in fact you should be honored someone like me is once again your first!” He waited for her to make some kind of quip back at him or try and hit him or something, but she sat still. A spark of worry ignited in him, afraid he’d messed up somehow and hurt her in the process, and so gave his stomach a few more solid pats to jostle it’s occupant “Hey, come on, say something, human!”

Darling snapped out of her train of thought at the rough movement. She’d been too entranced taking in her new surroundings to really register what he’d been saying. It was weird and strange and a little bit gross sure, but she was mostly surprised to find that those adjectives weren’t the only way to describe this place; warm, soft, and downright comfortable also sprang to mind. She’d been in the middle of coming to terms with that when Mammon yelled at her to say something.

“Ah! Geez, no need to be so loud, I’m literally closer than I’ve ever been to your voice.” She jabbed her elbow back into the wall behind her.

“Hmph,” Mammon bit back on a sigh of relief hearing her respond. Instead, he folded his arms and glared down at his own rounded stomach, as if she was able to see him right then. “If you can hear me so well, then the least you can do is respond when I speak to you.”

Darling rolled her eyes. “My deepest apologies.”

“Yeah, you’re right to be sorry! So tell me then,” he put on a proud grin, raising his chin. “How does it feel being in the belly of the great Mammon himself?”

She hummed, thinking for a second, before grinning. “You know, it’s actually kind of nice.”

…

“Eh?”

Darling smiled wider, she couldn’t see it right now, but if she had to bet then she’d say the great Mammon was starting to blush. “Mhm, it’s surprisingly soft and the heat isn’t so bad, it’s kind of soothing.”

“A-ah, well, I mean it’s only to be expected that- ah!” Both human and demon were surprised at his reaction to Darling idly running a hand along the side of his stomach right then, the way he had to bite of his sentence to cover a groan of pleasure.

Both were still for a few beats, processing this new information. From the smirk on Darling’s face when it clicked, one would think she’s the actual demon.

“Awe,” she cooed. “did somebody like that?”

“In your dreams! The great Mammon would never-!” He had to stop talking again, unable to stop the purrs that rose from his throat as Darling started rubbing the inside of his stomach, petting the plush surface and marveling at the feeling. “Q-Quit it!”

“I can if you really want me to, but I get the feeling that’s not the case. Am I right? Does this make you feel good? Hm, my mammoney?”

Darling squeaked in surprise as Mammon suddenly flopped backwards onto the bed, bouncing her about. Both of his hands covered his face as he groaned from embarrassment and secret joy at the nickname. The movement had caused Darling to cease her petting though. He brought one hand away from his face, the other moving to cover only the bottom half and hide the growing blush that bloomed there. “Keep… Keep doing that.” He mumbled.

Darling chuckled, she could be satisfied with this as her revenge for earlier. She resumed her petting, nuzzling against him.

Mammon had planned to immediately go outside and parade her around like this, to remind not only his brothers but all demons who Darling belonged to, but… he grinned, closing his eyes and continuing to purr as Darling worked; that reminder could wait a little bit. He settled his other hand on top of his stomach, his thumb rubbing small circles against his human.

The purring rumbled through Darling, like an extra massage on top of the one already coming from the moving walls. Her grin softened, and she was almost glad he couldn’t see how fond her gaze was right then. “Softy.” She whispered.

“Eh, what did you call me?!”

“I said you’re a big, fat, softy!”

Mammon grumbled while Darling giggled, and through their continued bantering and teasing, both were certain that even once he let her out, it wouldn’t be too long before she went right back in; and neither of them were particularly bothered by that thought.

“Hey, mammon?” Darling said.

“Hm?”

“You know there’s no other demon I’d want looking after me, right? I like being with you.”

“Heh, of course you do! And I, ahem, I think you’re plenty worthy of me, too.” He squeezed gently with both hands on either side of Darling, his best approximation of a hug in this position.


End file.
